Lake of fire
by Allergictoeverything
Summary: Skyzophrénie, trouble de l'identité, névrose, psychose, paranoïa, bordeline où tout simplement humain ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! j'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que ça à été très difficile pour moi d'écrire ce récit (enfin ce début de récit). Notamment parce que le sujet que j'aborde ici, est assez... inconnu ? (pour moi on va dire hah). ça serait peut-être un two-shoot ou un three-shoot qui sait, (enfin si vous désirez une suite...). Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie infiniment tout ceux qui me lisent. A la prochaine !**

 **Ally.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Puissions-nous mourir de l'envoûtement de la folie plutôt que de vivre de l'exorcisme du raisonnable."_

 _Eniomel Thermie._

 _._

 _._

 **POV LAW :**

 _« Flash spécial : Le tueur en série Eustass Kid, mis en état d'arrestation. Il est poursuivi pour de multiples chefs d'accusation tel que le cannibalisme, meurtres en séries ainsi que.. »_

J'éteins la télévision. Mon rendez-vous promet d'être intéressant.

J'ai passé toute la nuit à étudier son dossier. Il est désormais temps d'aller le voir.

Le paysage défile par la fenêtre de ma voiture, et je remarque ainsi que les immeubles s'effacent peu à peu pour laisser place à des usines et des terrains vagues. J'aperçois la prison.

Une fois arrivé, j'ai du confirmer mon identité au moins trois fois et confronter toute sorte de détecteurs. Fatiguant. Mais étant habitué à ce genre d'environnement j'ai appris à m'y faire.

Je croise Sengoku au détour d'un couloir, adossé à un mur accompagné de ses éternels biscuits salés. Ça faisait maintenant 30 ans que Sengoku bossait pour le FBI et ce vieux crouton ne s'était toujours pas décidé à prendre une retraite et enfin vivre une vie paisible.

 **« Salut, Bonne chance pour l'entretien.** Me dit-il avec son habituel air paternel. **Notre criminel n'a toujours pas été jugé, en ce moment il se la coule douce ici. J'ai même appris ce matin qu'il a violé et assassiner le gamin qui partageait avec lui sa cellule. En plus de ton boulot habituel, il va falloir que tu lui extirpe des infos. Ce grand malade à tué plus d'une vingtaine de personnes et à éparpiller leurs corps un peu partout dans le Nevada. Va falloir faire gaffe Law, jusqu'à là, il n'a fait que nous tourner en bourrique lors de l'interrogatoire. Toute l'équipe compte sur toi !**

J'acquiesce lui souhaite une bonne journée en reprenant mon chemin. Faudrait q'je pense à l'inviter à boire un verre un jour tient.

Eustass Kid, j'ai hâte de te rencontrer.

Je traverse les différents couloirs et pénètre dans une salle. Des hommes discutent entrent eux. Surement le département des affaires meurtrières ou une connerie du genre. Je les salut brièvement, jette un coup d'œil aux rapports et me dirige vers la salle d'en face. La sale d'interrogatoires. Banale, possédant une table et deux chaises ainsi qu'un miroir semi-réfléchissant faisant office de vitre de l'autre coté.

Et puis il arrive. Accompagné de deux gardes, menotté comme ce n'est pas permis. Roux. A première vue il est grand, très grand même, faisant facilement les 90kg. Dès que mon regard croise le sien il m'offre un sourire carnassier. Il est le parfait exemple du tueur psychopathe.

Le tueur psychopathe a une personnalité asociale dont les principales caractéristiques sont le manque de maturité, l'ingratitude, le cynisme, la déloyauté, la rébellion, l'exploitation des autres, l'absence d'empathie. Il est incapable de comprendre que ces actes peuvent blesser son entourage, les autres n'existent que pour satisfaire ses propres besoins. Pourtant il y'a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à cerner.

Nous nous asseyons. Je lui propose une cigarette qu'il refuse poliment. Bien qu'il soit formellement interdit de fumer au sein des locaux. Interdiction qui soi-disant passant semble être absurde vu le nombre de mégot qui trainent dans la cour intérieur.

Néanmoins, je ne rate pas la fascination qui orne son regard lorsque j'allume mon briquet. Son dossier certifie qu'il a des antécédents de pyromanie. Je viens désormais d'avoir la confirmation de mes propres yeux.

La pyromanie est une pathologie assez rare, son taux d'incidence étant évalué à moins d'un pour cent selon la plupart des travaux de recherche qui lui sont consacrés. Les pyromanes sont très faiblement représentés dans les admissions en hôpital psychiatrique. Parmi les enfants et les adolescents arrêtés pour incendie volontaire, rares sont ceux qui souffrent réellement de pyromanie. 90 % des personnes diagnostiquées comme pyromanes sont des hommes.

 _ **« Bonjour Eustass-san, Je suis le docteur Trafalgar Law psychiatre spécialisé dans la criminel. Nous allons avoir une petite discussion de routine, rien d'inhabituel. Commençons par le commencement. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**_

 _ **-Vous voulez que je vous encule ?**_

Homosexuel, c'est bon à savoir. Je souris fourbement pour répondre à la provocation, nous n'irons nulle part si je n'entre pas dans son petit jeu.

 _ **-Aimable proposition, mais je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Reprenons. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**_

 _ **\- Vous n'êtes pas jeune pour ce genre de trucs ? Vous êtes un génie ou faut remercier papa maman ?**_

Je soupire, néanmoins sa remarque indique une hostilité présente envers les principes de la société contemporaine. Je soupire fortement avant de lui répondre et ce sans le quitter des yeux.

 _ **-j'ai une mémoire eidétique, 3 doctorats, je peux lire 30 000 mots par minutes, et j'ai également un Quotient intellectuel de 187. Donc oui, je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie. Peut-on reprendre maintenant ?**_

Il se met à siffloter en faisant mine d'être épaté.

 _ **\- En plus d'être foutrement bandant, vous êtes pas con, on dirait bien que j'ai chopé le Jackpot !**_

 _ **-J'ai répondu à votre question, à vous de répondre aux miennes.**_

Il me regarde attentivement et peut-être que finalement, il obtempérera sans broncher ?

 _ **-Je vous écoute.**_

 _ **\- Selon vous, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?**_

 _ **-Je comptais sur vous pour me le dire docteur !**_

Il balance sa tête en arrière, et éclate d'un rire aigu et bruyant qui résonne dans l'espace restreint de la pièce. Il est entrain de se foutre de moi. Il est temps d'utiliser une autre méthode. Je me penche un peu plus sur lui et lui chuchote sur le ton de la confidence.

 _ **-Je voudrai en savoir un peu plus sur vous.**_

 _ **-Et vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?**_

 _ **-Tout ce que vous voulez bien me confier.**_

Il leva la tête, fixa le plafond, faisant mine de se remémorer je ne sais quels souvenirs et me lance :

 _ **-Savez-vous d'où viennent ces cicatrices docteur ?**_

 _ **-Oui, j'ai lu votre dossier, je me renseigne généralement pour mes patients**_ lui dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme _ **. Elles vous viennent de votre père.**_

 _ **-AHAIN ! Une version parmi tant d'autres. Je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'ai bravement secouru un jeune garçon des flammes ?**_

Mythomane en plus de ça. De mieux en mieux. Je me racle la gorge.

 _ **\- Vous avez été jugé pour multiples crimes et délits monsieur Eustass.**_

 _ **-Comme ?**_

 _ **-Vols, meurtres, viols et j'en passe**_

 _ **-Ah mais nan ! J'y suis pour rien moi dans cette histoire de vol à l'étalage. J'aurai juré que cette bonne femme aurait bien voulu m'la payer cette barquette de viande haché.**_

 _ **-Et c'est pour cela que vous l'avez suivi jusqu'à son domicile avant de sauvagement l'assassiner ?**_

 _ **-Oh, bah quoi ? Vous auriez pas fait pareil vous ?**_

Décidément, il avait le don pour m'exaspérer. Lors de ce genre de situation mon travail peut être TOUT sauf productif. Si ça continue comme ça il va falloir interrompre l'entretien.

 _ **-Eustass-san..**_

 _ **-Kid. Appel-moi Kid. Et surtout tutoie moi.**_ M'ordonne-t-il, lassé.

J'écrase ma cigarette et lui lance un regard des plus froids.

 _ **-Comme tu voudras Kid. Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis ici pour juger si tu es responsable par la justice et par conséquent punissable. En gros, je suis ici pour déterminer si ta place est en prison ou à l'asile…**_

Il ne me laisse même pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me souffle en m'assassinant du regard.

 _ **-Et tu pense que ma place est avec les tarés ?**_

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais déclaré que ça l'était.**_

Il me regarde avec assistance. Et me dit en détachant les mots, comme si il voulait donner plus d'impact à la phrase.

 **-Je ne suis pas fou.**

 **-Prouve le moi. Kid.**

Soudain, il se met à rire, à gorge déployé, jusqu'à en manquer de souffle. Il prend une grande inspiration. Me regarde bien dans les yeux. Les chaines des menottes grincent. Il ne rit plus. Se penche vers moi en tentant d'attraper mon stylo aussitôt je le lui donne accompagné de mon calepin. Il note je ne sais quoi tandis que je le regarde faire. Il me tend le carnet. Puis il me dit :

 _-_ _ **Vous êtes pas mal dans votre genre docteur Law. Je vous aime bien. Je vous aime beaucoup même et je vais te faire une faveur. Tes petits copain du FBI trouverons pas mal de trucs très intéressants dans l'adresse que j'ai noté. Sois-moi redevable.**_

A ce moment même. Un agent spécial entre arrache la feuille de mon calepin et me demande de sortir parce que l'entrevue et terminé sachant qu'il reste plus d'une demi-heure. Akainu qu'il s'appelle, un sacré emmerdeur. J'aurai bien voulu l'envoyé chié mais le cœur n'y est pas. Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte j'entends derrière moi.

« _ **Mardi prochain même heure, même endroit. Je te réserve pas mal de surprises. Tache de ramener ton joli petit cul hein Law »**_

Eustass Kid. Son sourire arrogant scotché au visage. Et son regard qui pue le défi et la provocation.

Eustass Kid tu t'en mordras les doigts. Je t'en fais la promesse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **J'ai été agréablement surprise de découvrir que ce début de fiction vous avait plu, le titre vient d'une des chansons du groupe nirvana que j'aime beaaaaaucoup.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ces commentaires, ces favoris ainsi que ces follows qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et bien évidemment tout ceux qui me lisent mais je tiens aussi à remercier iiiinfiniment ma béta qui a corrigé ce chapitre hinataemiai.**

 **Disclaimer: One piece appartient au génialissime Oda-sama.**

 **Sur ce je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Ally.**

* * *

POV LAW :

Une vingtaine de corps ont été découverts à l'adresse que m'a refilé ce grand malade. Un vrai carnage. La plupart des victimes avaient des organes manquants. Certains pensaient qu'il était cannibale, d'autre qu'il était sataniste. Moi je pensais juste qu'il avait une l'imagination débordante.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est temps d'aller lui rendre visite. Je m'empare de mes clefs de voiture ainsi que de mes dossiers et direction la prison.

Et merde.

Ces enfoirés de journalistes sont devant chez moi. Calme, respire et avance.

 _« Docteur Trafalgar, que pensez-vous de l'affaire Kid ainsi que des corps découverts récemment ? Y aurait-il vraiment eu des signes de rituel satanique ? »_

 _« Aucun commentaire. »_

Putain, qui est le demeuré qui est parti balancer ça aux médias. Les chaînes de télé vont en parler, les civils vont s'exciter et ce sera reparti pour un tour.

Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

Tandis que je prends la route habituelle pour me rendre à la prison départementale, mes pensées sont pour lui. Il est la personnification de la psychopathie.

La psychopathie est, par définition, un trouble mental caractérisé par un certain nombre de troubles du comportement tels la paranoïa, la pyromanie, la mythomanie et bien d'autres. Les différents symptômes sont :

\- incapacité à se conformer aux normes sociales qui déterminent les comportements légaux, comme l'indique la répétition de comportements passibles d'arrestation

\- tendance à tromper par profit ou par plaisir, indiquée par des mensonges répétés, l'utilisation de pseudonymes ou par des escroqueries.

\- impulsivité

\- irritabilité ou agressivité, indiquées par la répétition de bagarres ou d'agressions

\- mépris inconsidéré pour sa sécurité ou celle d'autrui

\- irresponsabilité persistante, indiquée par l'incapacité répétée d'assumer un emploi stable ou d'honorer des obligations financières

\- absence de remords, indiquée par l'indifférence à la souffrance d'autrui et le fait de ne pas se justifier après avoir blessé, maltraité ou volé autrui

Les personnes qui ont une telle personnalité manquent souvent d'empathie et tendent à être immoraux et à mépriser les sentiments, les droits et la souffrance des autres. Ils peuvent avoir une opinion orgueilleuse et arrogante d'eux-mêmes. Ils peuvent être charmeurs, superficiels et séducteurs, et avoir la parole facile. Le manque d'empathie, l'opinion orgueilleuse de soi et le charme superficiel sont des caractéristiques habituellement incluses dans les conceptions traditionnelles de la psychopathie.

D'après son dossier et son casier judiciaire Eusstass Kid remplissait parfaitement toutes ces conditions.

Je reprends mes esprits en me garant ; je reprends également ma routine habituelle : détecteurs, détecteurs, détecteurs et encore détecteurs. Cet endroit vaut bien sa réputation de prison la plus sécurisée du pays. Néanmoins je ne m'attarde pas et me dirige directement vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Je me fais heurter par je ne sais quelle abrutie. Décidément aujourd'hui est bien mon jour. Petite, des cheveux noirs coiffés en chignons, elle doit être un peu plus âgée que moi. Elle bredouille des excuses.

 **\- Docteur Trafalgar.**

 **\- Vous êtes ?**

 **\- Appelez-moi Tashigi, assistante du procureur.** J'hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce peut bien me vouloir le procureur ? Généralement mon travail se limite à rédiger des rapports.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- J'aimerais discuter avec vous de l'affaire Eustass.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.**

 **\- Le procès est dans 4 jours, nous avons plus d'une vingtaine de chefs d'accusation contre lui. Le procureur général espère que vous coopérerez. Elle me lance un regard lourd de sous entendus et continue : Si vous vous montrez coopératif dans cette affaire, le procureur saura se montrer très reconnaissant à l'avenir.**

Je lui jette un regard noir et reprend mon chemin. Elle me suit de plus belle.

 **\- Monsieur Trafalgar !**

Mais c'est qu'elle est débile. Je me tourne vers elle et lui répond clairement et fermement :

 **\- Toute tentative de corruption est strictement inutile. Je ferais mon travail et vous le votre ni plus ni moins. J'espère à l'avenir éviter ce genre de situation embarrassante de peur que la commission de discipline ne l'apprenne malencontreusement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.**

Je ne prends même pas la peine de la regarder et continue mon chemin. Quelle perte de temps.

Je pénètre dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

 **\- Bah t'en a mis du temps. Vingt dollars que tu te faisais défoncer le cul dans le coin d'une avenue** ! me dit-il joyeusement

 **\- Toujours aussi courtois à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Dis, tu as aimé mon cadeau ?**

 **\- Un vrai massacre. Néanmoins j'ai pu découvrir pas mal de choses intéressantes.**

 **\- Cause toujours ...**

 **\- Non. Avant ça, parle moi un peu de toi veux-tu.**

 **-Hum pas bête. Avant d'aller à la chasse je passais toujours dans le resto du coin humm… Le Baratie ? Oui c'est ça le Baratie. Maintenant que j'y repense y'avait un gosse plutôt sexy qui bossait là bas il d'vait avoir quoi quatorze ou quinze piges ? Bordel qu'il était bandant.**

L'emploi des verbes aux passé reflète un grand détachement. Son sourire vicieux ne fait que me confirmer la chose. Pauvre gosse.

Il s'arrête soudainement de parler et je lève les yeux de mon carnet.

 **\- Et si tu me disais ce que tu sais.** Son regard se fait pesant. Je soupire. Je sens que ça va mal finir.

 **\- La maison où on été découverts les corps appartient à ton père.**

 **\- Mais encore ?**

 **\- Tu as été élevé dans un foyer qui paraissait normal et heureux n'est-ce pas Kid ?** Son regard s'assombrit.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Mais ton père te battait à la moindre occasion. Sa mâchoire se serre.**

 **\- Il me flanquait des baffes de temps à autres, c'est pas c'que font tout les pères ?**

 **-Non.** Il sert les poings.

 **\- ...**

 **\- Les personnalités paranoïaques se développent dans l'enfance.**

 **\- Parano quoi ?**

 **\- Paranoïaques. La paranoïa est un trouble mental se manifestant par le biais de difficultés relationnelles, de troubles du comportement et d'un sentiment de persécution pouvant aller jusqu'à un point d'irrationalité et de délire. La pensée paranoïaque inclut typiquement des croyances de persécutions liées à une menace perçue comme provenant des individus : jalousie, délires et j'en passe.**

 **\- Tu dois sans doute me faire économiser pas mal de fric avec tes analyses là, je te remercie.**

Je l'ignore de plus belle. Changer de sujet est une attitude typique d'autodéfense. Je sens sa colère gonfler mais ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant.

 **\- En fait, tu as enduré les coups, la violence. Tu as appris à sourire, mais au fond de toi tu te disais qu'un jour, plus tard tu serais assez grand et assez fort. Tu as été brutalisé, violenté, tu es devenu celui qui violentait et brutalisait. Evolution normale et logique.**

 **-Tu penses ?**

Il s'approche dangereusement. Pas de panique, il est menotté de la tête aux pieds.

Il s'approche encore plus, je sens son souffle chaud caresser ma mâchoire. Son odeur est un mélange de pamplemousse et de lavande. Merde ses lèvres sont proches, beaucoup trop proches même : la tension est palpable.

Ce doux parfum acidulé m'envoûte, il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Il faut que je l'arrête.

Je ne vois pas le coup venir, un crochet droit. Tout se passe si vite : il se jette sur moi pour m'étrangler avec ses menottes.

L'air me manque, je me débats comme je peux mais rien n'y fait. Mes dernières forces m'abandonnent lorsque quatre gardiens s'interposent entre nous. Je reprends péniblement mon souffle et sort de la pièce tandis qu'il se débat férocement.

Ma décision est prise.

Eustass Kid. Ce fut un plaisir.

.

.

.

« Un homme sain ne torture pas ses semblables, en général ce sont les victimes qui se changent en bourreaux. »

Carl Gustav Jung.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh ! Me voici pour le troisième et dernier chapitre de Lake of fire. Ma dernière publication date d'il y'a... Bientôt 2 mois :o comme le temps passe vite !**

 **Je suis également désolé du retard que j'ai pris et aussi parce que je trouve que j'ai un peu perdu de mon élan sur ce chapitre contrairement au deux autres.**

 **Sur ce je remerciees infiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiniment tout ceux qui me lisent, me follow et me mettent en favoris ! Et aussi un merci spécial pour tout ceux qui prennent la peine de m'écrire une review vous êtes formidables !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas pour les réponses au guest.**

* * *

 **POV LAW :**

23 Novembre. L'automne se dissipe peu à peu pour laisser place à l'hiver, il est temps de ressortir les antibiotiques et les écharpes pour se défendre de la grippe journalière, du rhume et de toutes ces joyeusetés, quelle plaie.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma dernière entrevue avec Eustass Kid. Désormais, rebaptisé par le public Le chasseur d'humain. Inutile de demander le pourquoi du comment, il était évident que c'était une stratégie marketing afin que la presse à scandale puisse faire vendre ses minables torchons. Néanmoins, le procès s'était déroulé tranquillement : sans violence ni animosité de sa part comme il je le craignais. Il était même étonnement calme, il me semblait…ailleurs.

Rare étaient les fois ou j'avais assisté à un procès criminel, mais si mes souvenirs étaient bons, ils se déroulaient tous généralement de la même façon.

On débutait par l'appel des parties et l'exposé de la cause. C'était une sorte d'introduction au procès. On présentait la victime, le détenu qui pouvait bien évidemment se faire représenté par un avocat, des experts dont je faisais parti, ainsi que certains témoins qui devaient se retirer dans la salle d'attente avant leur déposition et enfin le procureur.

C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais qui avait l'air d'en avoir nettement plus à cause de la touffe de cheveux blancs qui lui recouvrait la tête, chose qui lui était surement du au stress ou a une canitie héréditaire. Son visage paraissait pale, livide malgré cette nette expression de colère-ou de rage- qui déformais ses traits. Ses yeux d'un noir limpide faisaient ressortir par le biais du contraste la couleur de ses cheveux, des rides blanches et la mauvaise cravate en soie grise qui serrait son cou. Je distinguais à travers la transparence de sa chemise un timbre de nicotine, connu pour être un substitut de nicotine généralement employé pour diminuer ou cesser la dépendance de celle-ci. La nervosité, le stress et les maux de têtes étaient un des effets indésirables du patch. Monsieur était probablement un grand fumeur. C'était une bonne chose à savoir.

Après un coup d'œil vers la barre des accusés je venais de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'avocat de la défense. Il n'en avait visiblement pas voulu. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang ?

Le procureur avait alors rappelé les faits ainsi que les différents délits et infractions qu'avait commis Eustass pour ensuite appeler les différents témoins et experts à la barre dont moi. La plupart avait l'air corrompu. Kid était perdu d'avance. Quand vint mon tour, j'avais formellement stipulé qu'Eustass n'était pas fou certes un peu dérangé mais pas fou. Je lui avais épargné l'asile, c'était déjà ça au moins.

Une fois l'interrogatoire des témoins achevé, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'avocat et qu'il n'avait visiblement rien à ajouter. Il n'y avait pas possibilité de contre-interrogatoire. Lorsque le juge lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'une défense il lui avait fait un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Le procureur ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui.

Le reste du procès s'est passé posément. Il s'en prenait pleins la tête sans pour autant broncher.. J'avais même l'impression qu'il narguait les jurys de là ou il était. Il aurait facilement la perpétuité si ça continuait.

Après avoir écouté les directives du juge, les membres du jury se sont réunit dans la salle de délibération. À partir de ce moment, ils sont séquestrés. Cela signifie qu'ils ne peuvent parler de la cause qu'entre eux et qu'ils sont constamment sous la surveillance de constables spéciaux. Dans certains cas, le jury peut être séquestré jusqu'à 24 heures et ne pas quitter le tribunal tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'a pas terminé ses délibérations. C'est à ce moment que les jurés nomment parmi eux un président. Son rôle sera de les représenter et de parler en leur nom.

Pendant les délibérations, ce dernier s'assure que tous les jurés donnent leur opinion et participent à la prise de décision. À cette étape, les membres du jury, qui ont accès à l'ensemble de la preuve présentée durant le procès, tentent de répondre à la fameuse question : « Est-ce que l'accusé est nommé coupable?» Ils doivent prendre une décision à l'unanimité ce qui signifie qu'aucune décision ne peut être prise tant et aussi longtemps que tous les jurés ne s'entendent pas sur le verdict. Si les membres du jury ne parviennent pas à s'entendre, on doit tenir un nouveau procès, ce qui signifie qu'il faudra nommer un autre juge et un autre jury. Or dans ce cas là, le jury a mis 30 minutes pour délibérer c'en était illogique étant donné l'ampleur de cette affaire, décidément il fallait s'attendre au pire.

Je retourne dans la salle d'audience, juste à temps pour écouter le verdict du président du jury : La peine capitale. Eustass n'avait pas manifesté un quelconque signe d'intérêt à quiconque, il avait même l'air de s'ennuyer, ou peut-être qu'il n'avait toujours pas réalisé. Pour ma part, c'était la première fois qu'une des affaires que j'occupais aboutissait sur la peine de mort. Je ne savais même pas quoi penser. Sur ce, le procès s'acheva, il fut mené par quelques gardes dans un régime de haute sécurité dans des quartiers spéciaux des prisons dit « Couloirs de la mort. »

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette affaire est close. J'avais d'autre dossier à traiter, les médias avaient de quoi faire couler leur encre pour un bon moment, les activistes se définissant comme partisans de la justice arrêteront peut-être de brandir leurs abjectes pancartes et décideront d'aller tourmenter un autre futur condamné.

.

.

* * *

10 Décembre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Je sais que c'est une perte de temps et que je le regretterai peut-être un jour mais il faut que je le fasse. Curiosité malsaine ? Probablement. Mais peu importe il faut que je le revois une dernière fois. J'arrive dans la salle juste à temps. La plupart des chaises sont vides, après tout qui pourrait assister à l'exécution d'un tel meurtrier ? J'aperçois de loin un prêtre accompagné de sa croix ainsi que de sa bible. Ils comptaient le convertir avant de le tuer ? J'en ris intérieurement, j'aurai bien aimé voir la tête du prêtre quand Kidd l'enverra chier une toute dernière fois. Il pénètre dans la salle d'exécution, à travers la vitre son regard se visse au mien, il sourit. Un sourire carnassier, féroce. De ceux qui disent que malgré tout ils se battront, ils se relèveront : Un sourire de fauve. Le médecin arrive. Mais c'est la fin, et nous en sommes tous les deux conscients alors pourquoi sourit-il ? S'il avait été fou cela aurait été une explication. La vérité c'est que je ne comprendrais jamais comment un homme sain d'esprit aurait pu faire de tels choix. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que je fais ce métier. On l'attache à son siège. Au fond le résultat du procès ne m'avait pas surpris. Le procureur avait demandé la peine capitale. Et il l'avait obtenue. Ils lui injectent le liquide létal. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer à travers l'esprit au point de devenir un tel monstre ? Il ferme les yeux, il a l'air paisiblement endormi. Il est mort.

Eustass Kid. Un mystère parmi tant d'autres.

 _« Celui qui ne sait pas trouver dans son cœur un ami, une société, qui craint de se livrer à ses réflexions, et de passer un instant avec lui-même, regarde du même œil la solitude et la mort. »_

 _Johann Georg Zimmermann_

 _La solitude. 1845_

* * *

 _Mgs: Helloo je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur ^^_

 _Kisa-chan: Mercii pour cette review, j'espère que tu n'a pas été déçue ^^_

 **Bon bah voilà c'est fini Lake of fire, je remercie du fooond du coeur tout ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici et je vous dis à la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo tout le monde! J'ai voulu reprendre mon rythme de parution pendant ces vacances mais il s'avère que je suis tombée malade ces derniers jours résultats je n'ai rien pu écrire, néanmoins j'ai pu rédiger ce 4eme chapitre de Lake of Fire à la va-vite pendant mes heures perdues j'espère du moins que cela vous plaira et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des trois premiers.**

 **Que pensez-vous si je prenais cette fiction pour illustrer le quotidien de Law ? Un peu pour montrer comment il traite les différentes affaires sur lesquelles il travaille ^^ Top ? Flop? Ce chapitre en est un avant-gout, si cela ne plait pas et que vous préférez la fin précédente j'aurai qu'à supprimer ce chapitre et re-boucler la fiction c'est vous qui voyez ;)**

 **Allez j'vous retiens pas plus longtemps et j'vous souhaites une belle lecture.**

 **Ally.**

* * *

 _21 Janvier 2016, Hôpital psychiatrique de Seattle._

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre et j'enfile ma blouse pour me diriger vers la salle de consultation de l'hôpital. Il ne fait pas tellement beau aujourd'hui, il pleut à grosses gouttes mais j'apprécie, ça rafraîchit l'atmosphère. Je m'installe près de la seule table présente et dépose mes dossiers dessus, je l'attends. Je suis psychiatre spécialisé dans la criminologie. Il m'arrive souvent d'être appelé par le gouvernement pour certains cas particuliers comme pour l'affaire Eustass, mais j'ai une nette préférence à la consultation publique. Mes dossiers sont alignés grossièrement sur la table, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Marco Newgate, les noms commencent à s'entasser, il faudrait que je commence à faire du tri. Il arrive. Portgas D Ace. Son dossier indique qu'il souffre d'une psychose aggravée, doublée d'une folie suicidaire. Intéressant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à confirmer ou à parjurer tout ça. Il pénètre dans la pièce accompagné de deux infirmiers. A première vue, c'est le portrait de l'adolescent typique. Brun, pas très grand et de là ou je suis, je peux apercevoir des taches de rousseurs. Je note aussi qu'il est énormément pale. Il est guidé et soutenu par les infirmiers jusqu'à moi, une fois qu'il est installé je me permets d'entamer la conversation.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je lance, l'air de rien.

-Ils sont tout proches. Me crache-t-il en claquant des dents. Monsieur veut passer au vif du sujet dès maintenant ? Parfait.

-Qui sont-ils ? Je lui murmure sur le ton de la confidence. Il lève les yeux vers moi et pour la première fois je croise son regard. J'y perçois de l'angoisse teinté de lassitude, ce gosse à visiblement marre de vivre. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Vous pensez que je suis fou. Ils le pensent tous, ou finissent par le penser. MAIS CE N'EST PAS VRAI, hurle-t-il. Non, non, non, non. C'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas les voir, du moins pas encore. Il se met à cogner sa tête contre la table incessamment jusqu'à ce que les infirmiers interviennent pour le calmer.

La psychose désigne un trouble de l'esprit. Les différents symptômes de celle-ci sont : hallucinations, délires et catatonie. Pour sur, d'un point du vue médical, le terme de psychose ne peut donc être utilisé comme diagnostique spécifique précis. Malgré cela, le terme est généralement attribué aux déficits notables perçus dans des comportements dits « normaux » (signes négatifs) et plus communément à divers types d'hallucinations ou délires : mégalomanie, délires de persécution, paranoïa et j'en passe. Un infirmier m'informe qu'ils lui ont injecté des calmants et que dorénavant, il se montrera beaucoup plus coopératif, je l'espère.

Il revient, escorté par les infirmiers. Il a l'air plus calme, mais ses joues sont marquées par la rougeur de l'effort effectué précédemment.

\- Bien, reprenons Ace. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas fou. Me dit-il d'un air décidé.

-Et si tu me racontais tout depuis le début ? Il a l'air déboussolé mais pas pour très longtemps, il avale sa salive et se lance.

-Tout à commencé au printemps dernier, peu de temps après mon anniversaire je l'avais fêté comme tout les gens de mon âge, peloté des jolies filles et je m'étais même soûlé un peu. Au moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux on m'avait offert toute sortes de trucs plutôt cools, des CDs, des magazines pornos, un casque audio et parmi tout ces trucs là se trouvait une planche oui jà, c'était Sabo qui me l'avait offerte, ou Tatch j'men souviens plus. Il s'arrête quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle j'en profite pour prendre note. Il reprend. Sur le coup ça ne m'a pas interpellé plus que ça, j'avais des tas d'autres trucs pour m'occuper l'esprit mais quelques semaines plus tard, pendant que je faisais du tri dans ma chambre je l'ai retrouvé. Elle était neuve et le mode d'emploi était fourni avec, il y'avais 3 avertissement dans la notice Premièrement, ne jamais jouer dans un cimetière, deuxièmement, toujours être respectueux envers l'esprit et troisièmement, toujours quitter la partie au moment d'en finir, sur le moment ça m'a parut sacrément glauque que j'ai vite fais de ranger ça dans un placard mais la semaine ne s'est pas écoulée sans que je la ressorte, j'me disais qu'un peu d'adrénaline pouvait pas me faire de mal non ? J'aurai pas du, j'aurai pas du, j'aurai pas du, j'aurai pas du. Il se met à sangloter. S'il vous plait tuez-moi. Je vous en supplie mettez fin à mon calvaire, ils sont partout dès que je ferme les yeux ils en profitent ne les laissez pas m'emporter.

Le reste de ses paroles ne sont que lamentations. Je fais signe à un infirmier. Il faut que je connaisse la suite. C'en est impératif. Néanmoins, à la prochaine crise, je devrai me résigner à le laisser regagner sa chambre et laisser notre entrevue à une prochaine fois, je déteste remporter les choses, bon sang.

Je me lève pour aller chercher un café le temps de faire une petite pause. Je croise au détour d'un couloir une infirmière qui rougit, pas le temps de lui faire un signe de tête, pas l'envie aussi. J'ai pas mal de dossiers à gérer, le cas du jeune Portgas est un classique, il souffre visiblement d'un délire de persécution qui dans sa situation se trouve être un esprit ou un démon. L'occultisme, le spiritisme et toutes ces choses là ne sont que le fruit de l'imagination de personnes atteintes comme lui et d'escrocs, c'est triste mais c'est ainsi. Tout ce que je peux lui souhaiter est qu'il puisse recouvrir la raison dans quelques années. Enfin bon, j'espère pouvoir écouter la suite avant de signer son envoie net à l'asile. 10 minutes sont passées, il est temps de revenir dans la salle de consultation. Le boucan là-bas est infernal, la sécurité est sur place, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

Un fiasco. Une employée me rapporte les événements. Une abrutie à décrétée que Portgas était possédé ou une bêtise dans le genre, celle-ci à eu la bonne idée de lui verser de l'eau sainte sur la figure en invoquant je ne sais quel doux esprit, pour sur, le gosse s'est déchaîné sur elle en essayant de lui arracher le nez avec les dents, et ce avec je ne sais quelle force, d'après cette même employé il se serait également mis à pousser des hurlements en diverses langues étrangères ainsi que des gémissements bestiaux, ils ont du se mettre à dix pour le maintenir le temps de lui injecter de la morphine. Le reste des employés sont traumatisés et veulent faire appels à un prêtre pour purifier le service. Néanmoins, je leurs ai bien fait comprendre que si j'apercevais un quelconque signe de prêtre, de jésus, et de je ne sais quel abruti ils finissaient tous à la porte, seigneur… et dire que cette journée débutait bien.


End file.
